Many people use the stopped time at a traffic light or in stop-and-go traffic to, for example, check data screens or check a mobile device. Thus, they divert their attention elsewhere until traffic moves again. This behavior becomes frustrating for other motorists that are paying attention to a changing traffic light and waiting for the driver in the vehicle in front of them to realize the light has changed and they should be driving. In addition to adding stress to other drivers, this can be dangerous for the stopped driver. If they do not resume driving fast enough, a following driver may honk their horn at them. This tends to startle the inattentive driver. Out of reflex, the inattentive driver may release the brake and accelerate more aggressively than normal to close the gap between themselves and the vehicle in front of them.